Terca
by LadyTanimoto
Summary: Honoka no es de las chicas que hiciera caso, asi que cuando Natsu le dijo que él no estaría el fin de semana ella hizo caso omiso.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a su autor, Syun Matsuena.

Me encanta Natsu, me cae bien Honoka, muchos/as pueden que no los conozcan debido a que Kenichi no es una anime muy Famoso que digamos (los invito a verlo, esta muy bueno 7u7). Me gustaron como ship… aunque no se queden juntos ni nada por el estilo, pero bueno … pues eh aquí una historia de ellos. Es corta, como todas las historias que escribo :'v.

* * *

Honoka no era una chica que se hiciera caso cuando se lo pedían, no, ella era terca, por que le gustaba saber que podría pasar si lo intentaba.

Cuando Nacchi le dijo que se quedara en casa el fin de semana ya que él no iba a estar solo le dijo un esta bien para que él se quedara tranquilo, pero ella no le iba a hacer caso, por que seguro que él iba a estar en su casa o tal vez saldría con alguna de las chica que lo pretendían eso cruzo por su mente en un instante sin que ella quisiera, pero de cualquier manera ella no lo iba a permitir. Una simple razón tenía aquello. Él le gustaba.

Natsu tan solo tenía 3 años más que ella, así que no creía que fuera problema si sucedía algo entre ellos dos, ella ya era mayor de edad y él también.

Llegó el fin de semana. Honoka ya estaba frente a la puerta de la mansión Tanimoto a las 8:00 de la mañana, la hora perfecta para ir a molestarlo.

Abrió la puerta con la copia que le saco a la llave de Natsu cuando éste estaba distraído el día en que la llevo a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Entro por la puerta principal y seguido de eso se apresuro a ir al cuarto de Natsu, para sorpresa de ella él no estaba. Lo busco por toda la casa y efectivamente no estaba.

Su maestro Sogetsu tampoco estaba, fue en ese momento que le creyó, pero daba igual, ya estaba ahí y hacerle algo especial no era mala idea. Con el paso del tiempo su madre le ayudo a preparar platillos puesto que le gustaba prepararle platillos a Natsu y su madre con toda la paciencia del mundo le ayudo a mejorar en ese campo, él único que no le gustaba era a su padre, pero cambió de idea luego de que Honoka le preparó un pastel y platillo especial para él.

La cocina de Tanimoto había cambiado en los últimos años. Antes era un lugar de muebles empolvados y vacíos, ahora esta contaba con casi todo. Así entonces Honoka tomó los ingredientes que requería para hacer su tarta de queso japonesa y comenzó con su preparación, dos horas más tardes la tarta ya estaba hasta decorada, la llevo al refrigerador no sin antes ponerle una nota que decía:

"Nacchi espero que esto te guste, es una disculpa adelantada por que se que te darás cuenta que estuve aquí en tu casa y que hice caso omiso a lo que me dijiste.

¡Espero que la disfrutes!

Pd: No dejes que Sogetsu se la coma, y si usted maestro esta leyendo esto, ¡no lo haga! Es para Nacchi."

Siendo las 10 de la mañana con 13 minutos se dispuso a salir de la mansión Tanimoto por que no tenía caso estar ahí si no tenía a quien molestar, podría hacer travesuras o bromas, pero decidió que ya era tiempo de que Natsu la comenzara a ver de manera diferente, notando sus cambios de actitud - solo con él por que con los demás seguiría siendo igual-, comportándose de otra manera.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color al pensar en su Nacchi, últimamente le había estado pasando eso y cada que estaba cerca del muchacho no podía detenerse en mirarlo cuando éste estaba de perfil haciendo su tareas tan concentrado, le gustaba mirarlo, los gestos que hacía le parecían tan graciosos y lindos que quería lanzarse a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos pero en lugar de eso le jalaba los cabellos haciendo que él perdiera la concentración haciéndolo alterar y escuchando un gran suspiro de contención para no decirle nada. Esto cambiaba cuando estaba con Sogetsu por que también lo molestaba pero siempre recibía un "quiere callarse viejo borracho" de parte de Natsu y comenzando así una leve discusión.

Durante el camino a su casa pensó en él, y en las posibles cosas que podría estar haciendo, tal vez estaba entrenando o posiblemente haciendo tarea de su facultad pero esta última no le convencía del todo por que Sogetsu no estaba y cuando este señor no estaba significaba que estaba sometiendo a su querido Nacchi en un estricto entrenamiento, así que le pareció más posible la primera opción, descartando todas aquellas cosas que su mente le hacía imaginarse como que él estuviera con alguna pretendienta o algo por el estilo.

El entrenamiento había sido duro para un día y Natsu llego con las piernas temblorosas a su casa, lo único que quería era tomar un baño y dormir hasta el amanecer.

-Vamos Hermit, ese entrenamiento no fue para tanto- le dijo su maestro tomándolo de su capa para arrastrarlo dentro de la sala, al escuchar eso, Natsu solo dio un resoplido y agradeciendo internamente de que su maestro lo había arrastrado hasta el sofá.

-Tengo Hambre- volvió a hablar su maestro pero Natsu se estaba quedando dormido y respondió con mucha flojera -Seguro que hay algo en el refrigerador- haciendo caso su maestro se dirigió a l cocina.

Cuando abrió el refrigerador su vista se topo con una rica tarta la cual contenía una nota pero no le importó por que la tomo dispuesto a devorarla.

-No se lo coma todo viejo- grito Natsu para que su maestro lo escuchará y éste último le hizo caso.

Cuando hubo terminado su parte se dirigió a donde se encontraba su discípulo y le preguntó Cómo es que sabía que había algo, a lo que Natsu respondió con una sonrisa de lado estando en el sofá con su brazo derecho tapando sus ojos, respondió que Honoka era terca y que sabía que no le hizo caso cuando él le dijo que no estaría el fin de semana. Dejando satisfecho a su maestro con esa respuesta

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Natsu encontró la nota en el suelo de la cocina y cuando llego Honoka se la mostró, diciéndole de lo buena que había estado su tarta a lo que esta inflando los cachetes agacho la cabeza y la meneo levemente de arriba abajo haciendo reír al chico. Éste le alboroto los cabellos y le dijo -Ahora yo te debo algo y por cierto, no tienes que pedir disculpas por venir aquí- .

-Nacchi …- pronunció la chica sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ya que esta vez aprovecharía para pedirle una cita, corriendo el riesgo de que Natsu la rechazar -Quiero… quiero tener una cita contigo- miro al muchacho cuando dijo esto.

Natsu no reacciono instantáneamente si no que dejo pasar unos cuantos minutos, entonces la volvió a despeinar y le dijo que la veía a las 7 de la noche en el parque.

* * *

No supe que más ponerle al final pero creo que quedo bien, y si falta algo, cualquier consejo y critica es bienvenido :3

¡Hasta luego y Gracias por Leer!


End file.
